


Cinnamon & Peppermint

by GabesBeanie



Series: Merry Christmas, Darlin' [17]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cinnamon and Peppermint, Coffee Shop, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesBeanie/pseuds/GabesBeanie
Summary: 17/25 Days of Christmas | Cinnamon & PeppermintTwo vastly different flavors, both delicious in their own ways.





	Cinnamon & Peppermint

Hanzo swung open the door to Amari Coffee and Tea with a little more force than was strictly necessary. An older woman in a blue head scarf raised an eyebrow at him as she walked past. He bowed slightly with a muttered apology.

Jesse waved at him from behind the counter, delighted smile lighting up his face.

Hanzo offered back a small nod, unable to offer a genuine smile back.

He turned away before he could watch Jesse's expression fall.

Hanzo found a seat at a small table by a window, facing towards the front counter. He pulled out his phone, fiddling with it to keep himself busy.

Jesse watched from behind the counter. Something was wrong. Hanzo usually at least stopped by the front to say hello…

He watched as Hanzo stared at his phone, shoulders up to his ears with tension. He glanced up, meeting Jesse's gaze and relaxed minutely. Hanzo set his phone down with a visible sigh, turning to watch the foot traffic outside the window.

Jesse knew just what he needed.

At the table, Hanzo watched Jesse work, turning knobs on machines and pouring brews into mugs.

He felt himself relax a bit more.

It was good to be where Jesse was, even if he couldn't muster the energy to show it more. It was a comfort to have him within reach, doing something he enjoyed, and in good spirits.

Hanzo put his head in his hands. If only he was so lucky.

"Mind if I join ya?" A familiar drawl asked.

Hanzo looked up to see Jesse, wearing his "festive plaid" as he called it, and holding two large mugs. His hair was pulled back into a tiny ponytail, a few strands falling around his warm eyes.

He glanced past the barista, seeing the woman from before manning the counter in Jesse's place. She gave a jaunty wave in their direction to Hanzo’s mild embarrassment.

"Sit," Hanzo said, and Jesse gave a warm grin.

"Here," Jesse pushed one of the mugs, a blue one, towards him across the small table, keeping the red one for himself. Hanzo wrapped his hands around it, enjoying the warmth seeping through it to his hands. It was an interesting quirk of the shop, all of the dishware was hand-made pottery, no two were the same.

"I added something special in there for ya," Jesse said, blowing on his own drink. "Hope ya like it."

Hanzo hummed, blowing on the drink in his hands as well. It looked like his favored Old-Fashioned hot chocolate but there was a subtle difference in the scent coming off it.

He took a sip.

A sharp flavor washed over his tongue, quelled by the chocolate yet just as sweet. He swallowed, feeling it hit the back of his throat and up through his nose as he breathed in deeply.

"Peppermint?" He asked, taking another sip. It was good.

"Yup, I tossed in a few shavings of candy cane," Jesse said. "How do you like it?"

"It is delicious," he said honestly. "Sweet."

Jesse gave a wide grin, knowing his boyfriend loved sweets. "Here," he pushed his own mug towards his boyfriend. "Try this, it's a family recipe."

Hanzo took the mug, taking a whiff of the drink to find it smelled robust and spicy. It was different from his own drink, it seemed heavier, for one thing. He leaned in for a taste. The sweetness of the chocolate was almost overpowered by the spices but managed to compliment it in a way Hanzo had never tasted before.

In front of him, Jesse chuckled, "That good, huh?"

Hanzo realized he had yet to put the mug down. He took another sip before surrendering the drink back to Jesse.

"I have never tasted anything like that before," he said, pulling his own, far sweeter drink back towards himself. Ah, yes, delicious.

"It's a recipe from my Papí's side," Jesse said, taking a long pull from the mug. "You heat up some milk and use it to melt this block of chocolate that's got cinnamon in it." He leaned in, making a show of looking around for eavesdroppers. "The secret is we add just a tiny pinch of cayenne pepper. Gives it that extra little kick."

"I would not have thought to put such an aggressive spice in this," Hanzo said, sounding impressed. Jesse preened a bit at the compliment.

They both sat, enjoying their drinks in a comfortable silence before Jesse cleared his throat.

"You looked a bit upset when ya came in earlier," Jesse started, rolling the mug in his hands. "Everything okay?"

For the smallest instant, Hanzo considered lying; an old habit brought back in times of stress. It was quickly squandered. He didn't want to lie to Jesse, even over small things like this.

"Genji and I had an argument," Hanzo muttered, glancing out the window.

"Aw, I'm sorry honey," Jesse said with a wince. "Wasn't about the whole “clan thing” was it?"

Hanzo laughed, shaking his head. "No, nothing so serious." He glanced away, embarrassed. "It was a petty matter. I am not proud of how I acted and I needed some space to..."

"Cool off?" Jesse offered. "I know how that is."

Hanzo nodded, glad that Jesse seemed to understand.

They sat in a comfortable silence, both sipping at their respective beverages and idly watching the other patrons in the shop.

“Gotta say, I got a bit worried there,” Jesse admitted, rubbing at his scruffy beard. “Thought I mighta done something to upset ya.”

Hanzo nearly choked on his drink, “Jesse, the only thing you have done lately to upset me is wear that damn belt buckle in public.”

“Aw, honey…” Jesse flung himself back in his chair, gripping at his heart through his shirt. “You wound me!”

Hanzo laughed, his boyfriend’s ridiculousness destroying the lingering tension in his shoulders. He was incredible.

 _I am a lucky man,_ Hanzo thought with a smile.

He couldn’t help but think that Jesse was quite like the cinnamon drink he was so fond of; robust, powerful, spicy, yet warm, soothing, and rich. Everything he did he believed in wholeheartedly or he didn’t do it. He spoke his thoughts but was careful not to be insensitive. He could be a walking disaster but hell if he wasn’t all the more endearing for it.

Hanzo looked down into his own drink. Peppermint. _Sharp, intense…_

He glanced up to see Jesse leaning on an arm on the table, a sappy grin on his face that made Hanzo’s heart beat way too fast. He lifted his mug to his lips to hide the flush on his face.

_Sweet._

=x=x=x=

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of an introspective piece here. Also yay more McHanzo! Sometimes I forget that's like, the main ship in this series... Oh well! It's Christmas, I can do what i want :V
> 
> I just like these soft boys being cute and being each other's support, ya feel? S'good stuff.
> 
> Thanks for reading, my dudes! I'm off to play some OW, gotta get that casual Hanzo skin >:D
> 
> [Unedited.]
> 
> [Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/S6S35W8B)


End file.
